The present invention relates generally to outer wall and roof construction systems, particularly to an improved wall construction system having a plurality of wall panels supported by a frame system, comprising an internal frame member for providing support for adjacently disposed wall panels, the frame member having a surface that defines a plane, an external cover member mounted on the frame member for securing the wall panels between the cover and frame member and having at least one centrally located fastener hole defined in the cover member, a fastener for attaching the cover to the frame member, and a sheet-like sealing member disposed in overlying supported relation on and substantially parallel to the plane of the frame member surface.
Systems of this kind are utilized inter alia in glass roofs and glass walls which become more and more common in the building branch. In such constructions great problems arise on account of leakage, above all in glass roofs. Rain and melting snow flow into the constructions and find their ways without control. The leakages are difficult to trace and expensive to remedy. Outdoor sealing devices are good, but sunshine, weather and wind wear the sealing material when it is exposed. Movements of the aluminium sections comprised in the constructions due to changes in temperature, yieldings of the building framework, and so on also cause leakage. Furthermore, these constructions are also internally subjected to condensation water from circulating air, since the constructions have to be aerated at the edges of the isolating glass; otherwise the guarantee of the manufacturers of the isolating glass will not be valid.
In an attempt to remedy these drawbacks one has in some instances in certain glass roof constructions internally provided the aluminium sections with "suspension cuts" on the underside of the sections for collecting leakage water; problems then arising in junctions and outlets.
Another attempt to solve these leakage problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,087, which relates to a glass roof with lead-away-channels for condensate at the upper portions of the purlings and rafters made of aluminium sections, adjacent the glass panels supported thereby.
Also in these known constructions sealing problems arise when the sections move mutually, and in addition hereto it is difficult to provide durable seals at junctions and intersections on account of the cuts provided in the sections.
Nor application of a sealing compound or rubber gaskets between the section ends and adjoining sections, which also has been tried, has given satisfactory results.